yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Tekkit
Tekkit is a number of Minecraft series created by various members of the Yogscast. The two most recognizable series are the Tekkit Series on the BlueXephos channel comprised of''' Lewis, Simon, Duncan, and later others and the Tekkit series featured on the YogscastSjin and YogscastSips channel's that comprises of Sips, Sjin, and later Rythian and Nilesy. Characters Honeydew Honeydew is the boss with big plans. He is constantly adding things to the plan, like a rooftop penthouse, a jaffa cafe and an underground quarry. He soon went mad with power and used most of the company equipment to make a crown and golden pants. Simon is currently possesing slave driving characteristics but is still being nice to Duncan. Honeydew is currently the boss of Honeydew Inc. Xephos Xephos is the one who get's pushed around. Even though Simon is his best friend, Lewis still refers to him as "sir." Lewis is usually seen doing all the hard labour. After taking too much pain from Simon's "poking stick", Lewis threw his belongings away and seeked a new job at Sips Co. where he remained for a while. After Sips accused him of witchcraft and beat him with Sips Co. dirt he returned to Honeydew Inc. He then was granted the honour of naming the brand of items they make, got his sword back from Sips and dirt boxed in the quarry. Duncan Duncan is the brains behind the group, the quirky scientist. He builds quarrys and most of the other contraptions in use. Duncan usually sides with Simon but showed some remorse when Lewis left. Duncan is currently head tech guy at Honeydew Inc. Sjin Sjin was once the head worker of Sips Co. He built a massive quarry on the land. Sjin usually takes a lot of hassle from Honeydew Inc., being griefed and stealing. But he get's revenge by coating their Hellgate in dirt. When Sjin is shown to work worse than Lewis, he is Fired by Sips and after failing the Honeydew Inc Job application, starts his own company called Sjin's Independent Trading. He is now back at Sips Co. Sips The boss of Sips Co. Sips arrived back from a plane flight in a bad mood made worse when he saw how badly Sjin was working. Sips then noticed how useful Lewis can be and hired him, while kicking Sjin out. Sips seems to lose his temper easily, calling his workforce names. Sjin was donned an "effing DingDong" and Lewis a "silky shirt guy." Sips has been noted to take a liking in Lewis' beard. Rythian Rythian joined Sips Co. in "Sjin and Sips Tekkit Series"''' Episode 7: Machines. His main goal was to assasinate Simon and Lewis as instructed by Sips and Sjin, but to spare Duncan and instead order him to dress him up as a robot and send him back in time to chase children. The Companies Honeydew Inc. Honeydew Inc. will soon be a towering gleaming jaffa cake factory complete with an underground quarry, rooftop penthouse and possibly a jaffa cafe. Sips Co. Sips Co. will soon be a dirt making factory.(Sips prefers seperation by hand so he scraped that method of work) Pipes seperating dirt from stone (mostly) will help run this place... as soon as Lewis figures out to use diamond pipes to automatically filter dirt from other items. Sjin's Independent Trading This is still a small company, consisting of one employee, 23 dirt blocks, a door and a sign, assembled in a way that should resemble a home... perhaps. Category:Games Category:Tekkit series Category:Tekkit V3